Northern Storm Rising
Walkthrough Talk to Larry to begin the quest. *Player: Hello, Larry. How goes the war against the penguins? *Larry: Not good, player. Your men on the inside have been captured! *Player: Ping and Pong have been captured? How? *Larry: They were touring in Here Be Penguins when the KGP arrested them for conspiracy and horrible music. *Player: We have to rescue them! *Larry: I'm afraid I cannot help. I'm still not-SQUAWK-over the brainwashing. But Teddy will be on the Iceberg waiting for you. *Player: I'm off. Make your way to Rellekka using what ever means necessary and bring your penguin costume. Hop on Larry's canoe, and travel to the Iceberg. Teddy, who is not wearing a clown costume, will be where Chuck was in Hunt For Red Raktuber. *Teddy: I'm glad you have arrived. We need you to infiltrate the base and find out where they are holding Ping and Pong. *Player: Penguin time! Teddy will transform you into a penguin. Inspect the avalanche and go inside the base. Talk to the KGP agent who is in the interrogation room. *Player: Comrade, where are prisoners Ping and Pong? *Agent: We have transported them to the Motherland. *Player: Is there anyway I can go there? *Agent: The Red Raktuber will be leaving to travel there shortly. *Player: I thought I-I mean, a human stole it from the Prisoner of Walrus camp and brought it to Yanille. *Agent: Our comrades have stolen it back. *Player: Is there anyway I can get on? *Agent: Only those five dwarves are allowed on. Leave the base and talk to Teddy. *Player: Ping and Pong are in Acheron, and the next transport there is the Red Raktuber, but only the dwarves are allowed on it. *Teddy: Hmm, how about a clockwork Dwarf suit? You'll probably need twice the silk though. Go to your player own house and make the Clockwork Dwarf Suit, which requires 1 steel bar, 1 plank, and 2 pieces of silk. Once its made, return to the Iceberg and talk to Teddy. *Teddy: Do you have the suit? *Player: Yes. Dwarf time! Teddy transforms you into a dwarf. *Teddy: There's only five dwarfs, so you're gonna have to get rid of one. And an agent codenamed Smoke is undercover in Acheron. Head inside the base. The door guard will let you through, and head to the War Room, which is the one on the right. Defeat the one dwarf inside (Level 30) and pick up his KGP id card. If you lose it, you must pickpocket another dwarf. The KGP agent then comes inside the room. *KGP Agent: Get to the choppa! I mean, sub! Exit the base and meet with the other dwarves. Give the agent your id card and he lets you pass. A cutscene plays where you enter the sub. The screen cuts to black, and when the black disappears the Raktuber has arrived in the city of Palingrad, Acheron. Inside Acheron The only accessible part of Palingrad is the slums and the docks, which is where you arrive. Head towards the factory, and Chuck will be attempting to hide inside a trash can. *Player: Hi, Chuck. *Chuck: Oh good, its you player. *Player: Did you have that meeting yet? *Chuck: It's next month. Anyway, inside this factory hundreds of submarines are being built and transported through a large tunnel underground. Go inside and try to find out more information. *Player: Sure, but please change me into a penguin. This dwarf costume smells. Chuck will change you into a penguin. Head inside the factory and speak to five worker penguins inside.